Vevets Hus
Beskrivelse Vevets hus er det største Tempelet i republikken dedikert til gudinnen Mystra, magiens gudinne. Tempelet er omgitt av en 4 meter høy mur, som former seg som en åttekant rundt tempelområdet. Selve tempelet er en enorm bygning med et spir som strekker seg 50 meter opp i lufta. På toppen av spiret står det festet en diger edelsten 5 meter i omkrets, formet som en fire kantet stjerne som konstant gløder i ett blåhvitt lys. Mysteriefruen, tempelets overhode, holder til her thumb Sett ovenfra er tempelet formet som en åttekantet stjerne og mellom hver spiss befinner det seg en liten tempelbygning hvor hver mysterietjener har sitt hjem. i det ytterste laget innenfor murene finner vi blant annet et vertshus, en stall, en hage, en område hvor urter og forskjellige planter dyrkes, en kirkegård, en smie og et bibliotek. Her finner vi også hovedkvarterene til tempelets organisasjoner - Den Mystiske Ilds Riddere, Skuddstjernas Orden og Barna av Stjerneskriften ' Tilbedelse' Mystras tempel ivaretar bøker og skriftruller som har med magi å gjøre, samt en rekke magiske gjenstander. Dette gjør de for videreføre kunnskap om magi, forske i magi, slik at magisk kunnskap fortsetter å vokse selv om de dominante folkeslagene på Grumbar skulle forsvinne. De søker også de som er talentfulle innen magi og de som har et potensiale til å bruke det. Presteskapet er oppfordret til å forske i magi, magisk teori og lage nye magiformler og gjenstander. Flere pilgrimmer besøker tempelet i håp om være verdig en slurk av trylledammen. En dam hvis væske sies å være velsignet av Mystra selv. Det sies at trylledammen kan gi de drikkene uforutsigbare så vel som kraftige magiske evner. For å tilbe Mystra blir de søkende oppfordret til å forske i en eller flere av de magiske retningene: thumb Abjurasjon (Læren om å beskytte), Transmutasjon (Læren om å forvandle), divinasjon (Læren om å samle informasjon). Invokasjon/enchantment (Læren om å påvirke sinnet). Illusjon (Læren om å påvirke øyne). Evokasjon (Læren om styre elementer). Conjurasjon (Læren om å tilkalle). De Fire Elementers Vei (Evokasjon gjennom Ki-energi) Det finnes en forbudt skole, kalt nekromansi, som fokuserer på liv og død. Det er ikke nødvendigvis en ond skole, men den er blitt bannlyst av Den Makhanske Republikken. Derfor er ikke dette tillatt hos Vevets Hus. Presteskap Presteskapet består hovedsakelig av åtte prester, kalt Mysterietjenere. Mysterietjenerne bistår Mysteriefruen i rådgivning og avgjørelser som må tas. Hver mysterietjener har sitt magiske retning de forsker i. Liste over mysterietjenerne * Arannis Amastacia: Høyalv, mann, Divinasjonens Vei * Mella Ilphalikr: Halvalv, kvinne, Transmutasjonens Vei. * Anton Ramondo: Halvalv, mann, Invokasjonens Vei. * Romero Ramondo: Menneske, mann, Evokasjonens Vei * Kornelius Klong, Menneske, mann, Abjurasjonens Vei (avdød) * Arizima Sepret, Menneske, kvinne, Conjurasjonens Vei. * Morthos, Tyvling, mann, Illusjonens Vei. * Chi Pin Wan, Menneske, mann, De Fire Elementers Vei. På toppen av rangstigen finner vi Mysteriefruen. Hun er tempelets leder og sies å kunne alle de magiske skolene. Ingen kjenner mysteriefruens identitet og det sies at for de som klarer å avdekke utseende venter tilintetgjørelse. En ny Mysteriefrue eller Mysterieherre blir funnet hvert 20 år. De blir trent opp i fem år før de får innta rollen. Og hvert 21 år blir Mysteriefruen/herren ofret i et ritual kalt Himmelfart, hvorpå de visstnok blir sendt til Mystra selv. Himmelfartsritualet blir framført på Midnattsåsen av alle mysterietjenerne i tillegg til Mysteriefruen/herren selv, og bevitnes av flere pilgrimmer som tar turen. En festival som varer i åtte dager blir hold i forkant av ritualet. Etter ritualet bruker presteskapet tid på å finne en ny mysteriefrue/herre. En utvalgt av Mystra som gudinnen selv leder dem til.thumb Historie 2Æ147: Vevets hus blir grunnlagt av den første Mysterieherre, og er opprinnelig under det Accianske kongedømmets kontroll. 2Æ264Makhanerne erobrer det Accianske kongedømme. gjennom århundrenes løp blir stedet forvandlet fra et lite bedehus til et storslått tempel. Tempelet har i all sin tid tatt imot studenter og lærde fra både Basillia og Marunia. 2Æ889: Nekromansi ble forbudt da Kelemvor overtok tittelen som dødens gud fra Myrkul, men selv da måtte det en grundig renskelse til av både makhanske legionærer og mysterietjenere før nekromansiens innflytelse forlot tempelet. Selv i dag kan man ikke være sikker på at noen ikke praktiserer denne forbudte magien. 2Æ889 - 2Æ915: Til sammen 34 mysterietjenere blir henrettet under mistanke om nekromansi. 2Æ1351: Makhanernes første teleporteringssirkel blir konstruert av Mysteriefruen selv. Denne magiske teknologien har i årene etter spredt seg til andre deler av republikken 2Æ1365: I dag betaler tempelet skatt til republikken, og er underlagt i den forstand at tempelet er pliktig i å bistå makhanerne i alt magisk anliggende. Likevel nyter tempelet, og Mysteriefruen som råder der, en viss grad av selvstyre.